1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground engaging members and devices and more particularly pertains to a new bearing caster for resting heavy objects thereon for permitting easy movement of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ground engaging members and devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ground engaging members and devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ground engaging members and devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,066; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,572; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,129; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,374; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,062.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bearing caster. The inventive device includes a body with a pad provided on the top of the body. A plurality of rolling balls are rotationally mounted to the bottom 14 of the base to permit free rotation of the rolling balls.
In these respects, the bearing caster according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resting heavy objects thereon for permitting easy movement of the object.